


The First Date.

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia, Trollhunters
Genre: Aja and Steve love him though, Creepslayerz, Cuteness over load, Dating, Eli is a paranoid dork, F/M, First Date, I would die for Aja, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, little angst, steve and eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: Eli has a date with the IT couple in town. To say his nervous is an understatement.One-Shot.
Relationships: Aja tarron/Eli Pepperjack, Eli Pepperjack/ Steve palchuk, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Steve palchuk/Aja Tarron/Eli Pepperjack
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	The First Date.

Eli was super nervous as he walked into the restaurant. 

More than nervous. 

When Aja and Steve had brought up a polyamorous relationship with him. He had thought they’d been joking at first. Still wasn’t sure if they weren’t joking just yet. But he had agreed to try it. 

Two of his favourite people. His favourite couple in the world was asking him to join them. To be with them. Become part of their relationship. 

They had agreed to meet here and Eli walks up to the maitre'd, praying to god that this wasn’t some colossal prank. 

Steve wasn’t like that anymore though. So it couldn’t be a prank. 

“Hello sir, Do you have a reservation” 

“Yes uh, Tarron or Palchuk. For three?” Eli asks softly. 

The guy nods and looks over the list before smiling and Eli takes a little breath of relief. Reading the guy’s name tag. Douxie. Interesting name. 

“This way,” He says picking up three menus and walking deeper into the bustling room. 

Eli follows behind quickly to a small out of the way table. Intimate and nice. 

Douxie lays out the menus before saying the normal spiel and walking off. 

Eli amuses himself with reading over the menu. Getting just a water to start with and then he starts to worry. When he's read the menu three times and he's glanced at his watch. 

Fifteen minutes late. 

That’s fine. It’s just fifteen minutes. The traffic might be really bad. 

Eli just amuses himself. 

“Sir, are you ready to order?” The waitress asks. 

“Oh no. I’m still waiting on my...friends” Eli finishes awkwardly. 

They weren’t together yet. That’s what tonight was supposed to be. To see how all three of them went in a romantic setting. 

“Very well. I’ll be back soon.” She says happily before walking away. 

That happy smile turns to a pity filled one when it’s been forty-five minutes since she first asked. An hour late and Eli’s checked his phone but he has no messages or texts. He even tried calling Steve.

“H-Hey. Just uh. Checking where you are? This totally isn’t a prank right. I mean you wouldn’t rea-really do that to me would you” He stammers out. 

Feeling tears sting his eyes. 

Finally an hour and a half later. An hour and a half of Eli sitting here looking like a fucking dumbass. Does Douxie come and put him out of his misery. 

“Sir I’m so sorry. You either need to order or go. I’m sorry about your friends” He says. Open face. No pity thankfully. Just a small about of sadness. 

Eli stands dejectedly and sighs. Handing the guy a ten buck tip just for having to deal with his mopey ass all night. 

“Thanks for not making me feel worse,” He says softly. 

Douxie just pats him on the back and walks him to the front. 

Just as he goes to walk out the door. Two people are rushing in and nearly shoving him off his feet. 

“Shit sorry...Eli thank fuck your still here. I’m so sorry baby. My Vespa decided to shit itself on the most important night to” Steve says catching his arms and pulling him into a hug. 

Aja joining it. 

Eli though was mad. He wiggles his way from their grip and tries not to drop kick Steve. 

“Well, your just in time. Your prank went spectacular. I’m humiliated and mortified. Laugh away” 

“What?” Aja says confused. Steve echoing her. 

“This whole prank. Cause that’s what it is right? A prank on the desperate loser. Everybody else has someone. Let’s make him think he's wanted as well and then laugh when he's left alone for an hour and a half! Made to look a fool of in front of an entire restaurant” 

“No. No! Baby, it’s not a prank” Steve says softly. Looking upset, trying to reach for him but Eli's recoiling. 

“His Vespa really did break down. We both tried calling. Many times. Is your phone working?” Aja says pulling her phone out of her pocket and showing him her call history. 

“See. Four times. Steve tried eight” Aja murmurs. Sure enough, there was Eli four times. Eli though finds his heart skipping a beat at the heart next to his name. Further down Steve’s contact has one the same. Though his called Blond Oaf. 

“But that’s not. I had my phone in my hand the entire time” Eli says meekly. Grabbing his own phone and showing them. 

Suddenly Steve starts laughing. 

“For such a smart guy you really can be so dumb,” Steve says pressing a kiss to his head and then flicking open his home page settings. 

“You had it on do not disturb” Steve explains. Turning it off and suddenly Eli’s phone lights up with notifications. 

Twelve missed calls and about ten messages come through. 

_Hey Pepperbuddy. Sorry again babe. Please don’t be mad. We’re on our way now. _Is the last one that pops up.__

__Eli just wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole right now. How could they even want to be friends with him anymore after that? Let alone date him._ _

__“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t even think to look. I’m so sorry! God, I’ve ruined this haven’t I, by being a paranoid idiot.” Eli whimpers hiding his face in his hands._ _

__“Of course not. No way in any galaxy have you ruined this. You being paranoid is why we like you so much My Eli” Aja says cupping his cheeks._ _

__“Even when I make a fool of you and myself” Eli mutters sheepishly. Aja’s grip not allowing him to look anywhere else._ _

__“Even more then” Steve promises._ _

__Aja is kissing him then. Only softly but it’s enough to send Eli practically spinning into another world. Eli finding himself unable not to grin._ _

__Some part of him does expect Steve to deck him for kissing Aja but all Steve does is grab his chin softly and turn him to look at the big blond._ _

__“You’re ours Cheese Slice. Ok. I understand why you're a little paranoid but we really do want you. We have for a while. Just took us a few months to work up the courage to ask you out” Steve says._ _

__Nothing but softness in his eyes._ _

__“R-really”_ _

__“Oh yes. We were worried you wouldn't like us back” Aja explains. Grabbing Eli’s hand, curling their fingers together._ _

__If Aja kissing Eli blew him away. Steve kissing him making him made him melt._ _

__He sees Douxie out of the corner of his eye raise an eyebrow before his smiling._ _

__When Steve pulls away he looks up at Douxie._ _

__“Is our table still available or is there another one we can take?” Steve asks._ _

__“Your table is still available. This way.” Douxie says._ _

__This time when Eli is walking into the restaurant. His walking on air. Not a hand to spare since Aja and Steve are both holding on. Like if they didn’t he would run away._ _

__They sit down and Douxie hands them the menu._ _

__“Your...friends seem nice,” Douxie says with a wink and a smirk._ _

__Steve and Aja’s eyes both narrow. Aja's hand covering Eli's, slotting their fingers together. It takes Eli a second to realise it’s out of possessiveness._ _

__“That’s boyfriend and girlfriend to you.” Steve huffs._ _

__Eli is pretty sure his face is splitting with how big his smiling._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my three babies's to be happy and in love. Is that too much to ask for. 
> 
> All characters belong to Guillermo del Toro and Daniel Kraus.


End file.
